


beacon

by klaviergavout



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen, Haunted Houses, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaviergavout/pseuds/klaviergavout
Summary: "hey," says a soft voice from above him. definitely not a banshee.





	beacon

**Author's Note:**

> found this in my drafts and patched it up a little. hope you enjoy <3 have a great spooky time this coming 'ween.

yuto hates halloween. simple reason: he's easily scared.

unfortunately, his best friends wooseok and hyojong love halloween, and they love yuto just as much. every year he's forced into some gimmicky costume about three times too small and lets them drag him trick-or-treating around the neighbourhood. every year he carves pumpkins with them despite him repeatedly trying to convince them how much of a waste it is. every year he listens to them laugh as they tell each other scary stories, and he laughs too; but then he lies awake all night, unable to sleep. ends every october exhausted and on edge.

yuto hates halloween, but he loves his friends much more, so he sticks it out- but nothing, nothing in the whole world they've ever made him do on halloween has been worse than this.

as he shuffles along the narrow corridor, chest heaving with deep, anxious breaths, he knows in his heart that going into a haunted house alone was a terrible mistake. it's pitch-black. since he can't see anything, his hands are pressed up against the walls either side of him, feeling around for dear life. yuto feels a ghostly touch slide down his shoulder and yells, arms retracting in an instant. he's terrified.

suddenly, the SCREAM! of a banshee echoes through the hallway and yuto feels himself sink down, down, down until he's hugging his knees, feet stuck to the floor, unable to move. he knows that it's only an actor, only someone waiting around the corner to jump out at him, no big deal, except it is a big deal, because how does he know for sure that he won't get hurt? he certainly can't disprove anything visually. yuto's hands shake as the tears spring to his eyes. he wants to leave but he can't bring himself to fail his friends.

"hey," says a soft voice from above him. definitely not a banshee. with some reservation yuto lifts his head slowly, and the dim light of a cellphone illuminates a boy - a human boy, with bright blue hair and a purple beanie and big round glasses that rest on his cheeks. he crouches down to meet yuto's eye level and yuto feels clear waves of shame wash through him. "are you okay?"

yuto shakes his head slowly, still looking up at the stranger through misty eyes. he would be lying if he said he didn't notice their make-up, gentle pink lipgloss reflected by the phone light.

"need a hand?" and the stranger reaches down for him, pulling him up with a summery smile. "i'm hyunggu, by the way."

hyunggu is a beacon, kind and warm and safe in this dark, haunted prison. yuto resists the urge to hug him, resists the urge to bury himself deep in the stranger's baggy hoodie and let himself feel safe again. instead he bows and thanks the man profusely, which earns him a few giggles. they ring sweet in his ears as he's lead outside.

"thank you," says yuto for the twentieth time, but it's still not enough, will never be enough. as hyojong and wooseok rush to approach them he's holding on to hyunggu's hand, and hyunggu still has not let go.


End file.
